


Hard but not Complicated

by rivers_bend



Series: Glam Nation [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the porny "outtake" to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/96071">Practice Makes Perfect</a> in which Neil gets confused watching Adam and Tommy ~practice the ~stage gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard but not Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> The obvious: I don't know any of the people whose personas are mentioned here and neither believe nor mean to imply this actually happened.

  
At first, Adam figures Neil will get bored and leave. Then he figures Neil will get annoyed and leave. Eventually he figures Neil will get uncomfortable and leave. But apparently Neil's taking this whole behind-the-scenes-education thing pretty seriously—that, or he's taken some sacred vow of cock blocking—because he stays and stays.

The plan when Adam made the decision to come down here was fifteen or twenty minutes to block out some variations on the back leans he'd come up with—as good as any other foreplay with bonus usefulness—and then he and Tommy would have a couple of hours to themselves. But Neil followed them to the rehearsal room, and now Tommy seems intent on making Adam break in front of his brother and pin Tommy to the floor or the wall; he's fooling around even more than usual. Adam's determined to break Neil before Tommy breaks him though, so he keeps going even when all Tommy's rubbing is making him hard enough to be wishing he'd changed out of his skinny jeans.

Neil is either completely sadistic or completely oblivious, however, and after an hour Adam gives up and calls time for lunch. He's so horny he doesn't even feel guilty getting rid of Neil by telling his brother he and Tommy forgot their wallets and they'll meet him in a few minutes.

In the elevator Tommy says, "Oh my god, what was he even doing there?" but he's laughing, so Adam just shakes his head. Then, looking suddenly serious, Tommy adds, "We aren't _actually_ getting our wallets are we?" sliding his fingers under the hem of Adam's shirt just in case Adam can't read the heated look or the bulge in his jeans from an hour of rubbing all up on Adam like a cat.

"Hell, no." Adam smiles, petting Tommy's hip and down toward his cock, stopping just short of where the head is pushing out Tommy's pocket a little. "We're going up to my room and finishing what you started."

Tommy's grin makes Adam want to start finishing things right where they are.

The elevator is all the way down the hall from Adam's room and when the doors open and there's no one in sight, Tommy says, "Race you," and takes off at a run.

Adam fails completely to keep a straight face, but he doesn't chase after him, just saunters along—ignoring his dick's urging to go faster—making Tommy wait, glaring and tapping his fingers on his thigh impatiently.

"You're no fun," Tommy complains when Adam gets there.

"Say that again in five minutes."

Tommy just curls his mouth in a sly smile.

"That's what I thought." Adam has the door open now, and Tommy slips under his arm and starts pulling his shirt off before the latch even clicks behind them.

They divest themselves of their own clothes, past the point now where stripping each other is half the fun, too worked up anyway by their _rehearsal_ to want to take the time.

"Gimme," Tommy says once Adam's naked, using one hand to reach for Adam's dick and the other to push him down on the bed.

"Thought you wanted _me_ to be fun," Adam protests, wanting to see Tommy laid out on the sheets squirming under Adam's hands and lips, but Tommy ignores him, drops to his knees, elbows Adam's thighs apart, and uses his grip around Adam's hardon to guide the head into his mouth.

Adam had been a little surprised by Tommy's enthusiasm for giving head the first time—and, honestly, the second time, having figured the first time Tommy was just trying to impress him—but Tommy goes at it like there's nothing in the world he'd rather be doing, and Adam forgets he had any other plans for the afternoon.

Then, once Tommy has Adam wet and almost there, he stops. "Want you to kiss me," he says.

"You are _actually_ evil, aren't you?" Adam makes a noise of protest when Tommy just smirks at him, but he sits up and hooks under Tommy's arms, dragging him up onto the bed, rolling them so Tommy is underneath him and Adam can press his dick against the soft skin of Tommy's hip, which while not the same thing at all as hot-wet suction, at least helps.

Adam just looks at first, taking in Tommy's lips, pink and parted in anticipation, the smudge of his eyeliner, the way his bangs fall back off his face when he's like this, waiting for Adam—

Except Tommy gets tired of waiting and surges up, hooking both hands around the back of Adam's neck and kissing him, hard and hungrily, making a low noise in his throat. Adam growls, can't help it, twisting Tommy's hair in his fingers and yanking his head back. Not away, just enough to remind Tommy who's on top here, to make him go soft and wanton.

"You like that?" Adam murmurs when Tommy drags in a sharp breath and hooks a leg over Adam's hip, though Adam knows perfectly well how Tommy feels about having his hair pulled.

"Mmmf," Tommy says, trying to get enough friction and pressure against the edge of Adam's stomach.

Adam moves his free hand to Tommy's hip, holding him down so Tommy's efforts to thrust are thwarted. He slows their kiss, working Tommy's lower lip between his teeth, licking into Tommy's mouth, sucking on his tongue, kissing like that's all he's gonna do, all he needs, even though he's just as desperate as Tommy is for _more_. Only when Tommy's practically clawing at him, pushing so hard against Adam's hold on his hip that Adam's arm is getting tired, does Adam relent and move his hand to Tommy's cock.

"Tease," Tommy breathes desperately when Adam doesn't start jerking him, just rubs Tommy's cockhead with the center of his palm. But Adam is pretty sure a guy who stops in the middle of a blowjob isn't getting such accusations pandered to, so he keeps up the gentle circles until the heat and Tommy's whimpers are too much to bear and then starts giving Tommy the strokes he needs.

Tommy's clinging to Adam's arms, panting, chest and face flushed, almost there, when he gasps, "Stop, stop, don't wanna—" pushing Adam's hand away.

"What the fuck?" Adam knows he's good at this, and now would be a _really_ fucking odd time for Tommy to stage a freakout.

"Wanna—" Tommy hauls in a deep breath and flaps one hand. "Wanna finish sucking you now. Come with your dick in my mouth."

Adam laughs. He can't help it. He just didn't think Tommy was going to keep surprising him like this.

Tommy gives him a mock moue of disapproval. "You know you want it, Lambert."

"Hell, yes, I do," Adam says, flopping over onto his back, spreading his legs to give Tommy room.

If Tommy's skill is a little diminished by the distraction of the hand he has wrapped around his own dick, his enthusiasm is greater than ever, and Adam's close enough that it couldn't matter less. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he says as the welcoming heat of Tommy's mouth envelops him again. He has one hand fisted in the sheets, the other in Tommy's hair, and while one tiny part of his brain is wondering if he should wait for Tommy to come first, the rest of it is thinking, _who the hell cares?_ and giving in to the sensations.

Not that it matters; as soon as Adam starts coming, Tommy jerks—thankfully pulling Adam's dick out of his mouth before he bites down—and comes himself, head tipped back across the top of Adam's right thigh.

"You okay?" Adam asks when he pulls his aching fingers from Tommy's hair and realizes that there are a possibly alarming number of strands tangled around them still.

"Mmmm hmmm." Adam can hear the huge grin on Tommy's face even though the view is mostly blocked by his junk.

Adam plucks the loose hairs from between his fingers and holds them up in front of Tommy's eyes as evidence.

"Bleach," Tommy says uncaringly. "Falls out." With obvious effort, Tommy starts to crawl up Adam's body so he can tuck under his arm and kiss his neck and jaw and chin.

"I'm not convinced you're entirely normal," Adam says, kissing Tommy's nose.

Tommy just makes a _pfft_ noise, wraps an arm around Adam's ribs and hooks a foot over Adam's near leg. After a minute or so he murmurs something that Adam thinks might be, "Takes one to know one," and then they're both asleep.


End file.
